Misty Vs Chell
by BlondieBear27
Summary: First crossover fanfic I've written :3 Decided to have some fun with my two favorite games. What happens when Chell meets Misty and thing's go wrong from the start?


** Misty vs Chell  
**The sun was setting and a storm was brewing over the horizon, dark ominous clouds full of lightning, rain and wind rolled over the wheat field and tree line, getting closer with ever second. Chell wandered around the wheat stalks, portal gun hooked on her hip, long fall boots silently hitting the dirt floor. She was finally free from Aperture, free to do whatever she wanted. She first wanted to find someone, anyone, hopefully someone was alive in this dark broken world. The sky was now a deep orange brown, clouds overhead, threatening to spill rain, but holding off. Everything looked dead, wheat stalks drooped over, whatever grass Chell saw was mostly or completely dead and she hasn't seen a tree in sight.

"Hey Chell!"

She turned around to see a girl standing about ten feet away from her, hair in a pony tail, red plaid shirt that was cropped half way, jeans and boots.

*How does she know my name..?*

"Who are you?"

"I'm Misty, zombie slayer...you don't know me, but I know oh so much about you."

Chell looked at Misty with a confused look, wondering how she knows her.

"I know you have been stuck in Aperture for many years, since you were a little girl...do you want to know how I know you?" Chell nodded to her.

"Well, remember the whole "bring you daughter to work day"? When GLaDOS took over there and killed everyone off with neurotoxin? Well, almost everyone...you got locked there and was the other survivor besides myself. You were forced to test since you were seven, I was one of the lucky ones that had gotten out. My father died there, and I never knew my mother...so I was forced to survive on my own. Plus the fact that since GLaDOS took over, the world went to hell, everything outside of Aperture would never be the same. There are things out there you wouldn't believe. I've had to deal with zombies, hellhounds and other creepy things. And before you ask, yes there are others out there, not sure where, but there are others. I have my own group on the other hand..."

Chell stood in shock, all this new info swimming in her mind.

"Alright..." she said.

Misty walked along side Chell for a while, talking about everything that's happened while Chell was in Aperture.

"Hey Chell, that's a tree...its made of WOOD!"

"Huh?" Chell looked to where she was pointing and saw it. She waked over to it, first time shes seen an actual tree, granted it was pretty much dead...but its a tree none the less.

"What the hell..." she touched the tree bark, cold and hard. Chell ran her hand down the trunk, then quickly pulled away, getting a splinter.

"F**K THIS S**T!" she then ran off from the tree, Misty slowly following behind.

"Ah...stuck in a science lab for years, while I've been killing zombies..."

Chell continued to run until she was in an abandoned warehouse, it was HUGE!

*just like Aperture...wait...* she thought *why is there Aperture products here? Gel on the floor, turrets on the shelf...what the hell is going on!?*

Chell slowed down and turned back to face Misty.

"At least you haven't had to deal with a crazy AI trying to kill you more than once, and then having a moron go crazy with power and try to murder you!"

Misty laughed, rolling her eyes at Chell.

"Try having a horde of zombies behind you with a group of stupid jerks, other than Marly."

Confused once again, Chell had no idea who these other people were that Misty talked about. But she got rid of that feeling, anger slowly building back up.

"I've escaped and cheated death numerous times. Between turrets rounding every corner, acid pits, rockets, neurotoxic gasses, bombs, mashy spike plates and crazy AI's planning your death with each and every step you take? The only real friend I had in that facility was my companion cube, which i had to incinerate and destroy!"

Misty was the next one to get angry.

*How dare she yell at me like this!?*

Misty took a step forward, her hand on the gun that was on her hip. She pulled it out and pointed it at Chell.

"Well Chell...was nice knowing you, but...only one of us is getting out of here alive...and it isn't gonna be you."

She placed her other hand on her hip, getting a bit sassy with everything. Chell smirked at the girl, eyes glimmering with an idea to get out.

"This isn't good bye..."

She pulled her portal gun out, blasting an orange portal on the far wall, then a blue one underneath herself, popping up on the other side of the room.

"...its see you soon."

Chell ran off into the darkness. Misty was a quick thinker, she called behind her to Marlton and he came to her, ready for anything.

"Build a teleporter and pack-a-punch quickly, she isn't getting away this easily."

Marlton built the teleporter, Misty going through, gun ready and cornered Chell, shooting the portal gun out of her hand.

"Aint going anywhere sweetie." she picked up the portal gun and runs over to pack-a-punch and put it in.

"I don't care what you do..." she talked to herself and the machine "I just want to make her go boom faster!"

The pack-a-punch machine made a loud sound, and finally spit out the portal gun. Misty held the aperture science portal death ray in hand, smiling huge.

"Chell..are you ready to taste death?"

Chell couldn't find another way out of this warehouse...she was stuck...or was she?

"You can do whatever you want to it, I've learned a thing or two on how to get around without the use of my portal gun...and how to destroy things without it."

She saw Misty getting closer to Chell, but she didn't know the plan Chell had in mind. There was blue and orange gel on the floor splattered.

"Its not really that hard..."

She looks up at the turrets she saw when she first came in.

"You don't need to know how to do it correctly..."

Chell ran towards the orange gel, sliding and gliding along the floor, with the help of her long fall boots, she then jumped and bounced high on the blue gel, landing on the rack of turrets. Chell had a glare in her eye towards Misty, she picked up a turret and jumps back down in front of her.

"It's been fun Misty..."

The turret activated and locked on her, red beam targeted her chest.

"Good bye"

The turret opened up, its voice chirped through the room "There you are" and the turret fires and shoots the gun in Misty's hand, the portal gun exploded smoke, it engulfed Misty's vision. Once the smoke cleared, all she saw was Chell running towards the exit. The pack-a-punched portal gun was broken, but not destroyed.

"Not so fast!"

Misty pointed the half broken gun at Chell and fired, a beam of red and white shooting towards her. The beam hits Chell in the hip, taking her down hard to the ground. As Chell layed on the floor, wincing in pain as she tried to craw to the exit, Misty loomed overhead, placing her heeled boot on her stomach.

"Just give up Chell, its over...Marly!"

Marlton came out of no where...well behind some crates...and looked at Misty. She tossed the Death ray portal gun to him.

"Fuse that with the jet gun please."

A few moments later, Chell slowly bleeding out from blood loss, Misty still hovering over her making sure she doesnt try anything funny to escape, Marlton returns with the fused death jet gun.

"As i was saying.."

She slipped the gun onto her arm and pointed it at Chell, death finally staring her in the face.

*This is how I die...*

"Good bye Chell" she flipped on the death gun, lights and machine parts glowing and whirling, activating the special effect. The guns jet engine sucked Chell in, legs first, then body, then head, millions of pieces of Chell's body coming out the other end of the gun. Hundreds of laser beams obliterated the huge pieces of Chells body easily. When Chell was no more, Misty had a smile on her face.

"Now that that's taken care of...Marly, get us out of here!"

Marlton gets them out of the warehouse, and back to Aperture.

"There's only one thing left to do..."

GLaDOS looked over at the two humans in her facility.

"What are YOU doing here? How did you get in?"

Misty had a hand on her hip, smirking at the AI.

"Marly, hack GlaDOS and the facility...I have a feeling they want to revive that Chell bitch!"

GLaDOS was pulled aback, Chell was dead? This...girl and moron KILLED her?

"You will NOT take over MY facility! I will KILL yo-" she buzzed out, her chassis going limp.

Marlton hacked the facility, now everything was under Misty's control. Just as they were about to get ready for the plan ahead, a long loud yell was coming closer, almost like something was falling towards them.

"What the...?"

"catch me Catch ME CATCH ME!"

Misty pulls out an RPG (don't ask where from ._.) and locks on Wheatley, blasting him into millions of metallic pieces. As parts of his core body fell to earth, his optic lands in Misty's hand, where she crushes it.

As Misty is taking over Aperture, one person is walking around the tunnels of the place, coming up and ending up in a warehouse for storage. He sees Chell's dismembered body parts lying around.

"What the..."

Doug Rattman walked around looking and taking note of everything that seemed to have happened in the room.

"How can I get her back and stop that Misty chick from destroying everything? ...Wait...GLaDOS said she scanned and backed up Chell's brain in case anything were to go wrong..and the testing units DID find all those human bodied down in the depths of Aperutre...I can try and put her brain back into one of the bodies and I can help her get GLaDOS back in control and take care of Misty once and for all!"

Doug runs back into the tunnels of Aperture and heads to the control room where the bodies were. He finds Chell's files from her brain scan and picks out a body and starts the transfusion.

*I hope i'm doing this right...* he thought.

Chell's eyes opened, she looked around and walks out of the relaxation pod, seeing Doug looking at her with wide eyes.

"uh oh..."

She looks down to see that shes back to normal...well...not so normal...

"Why am I a GUY!?" she screams, taken back at her newly turned voice.

Doug looks ashamed. "I must have pushed the wrong gender button by mistake...no worries, we can get you back to normal after we stop Misty."

She...well HE, nods at him and looks down again.

"...can I at least have a jumpsuit first?"

~

Misty wandered around the facility, looking at all the test chambers, she stopped walking and looked around closer at everything.

"Hey Misty!" she turned around and saw a man standing there.

"Chell Chell Chell..,Why wont you stay dead? Hm? Take it you're a guy now, and a cute one at that, but I have Marly...and still... you're only going to end up getting yourself hurt more deary. Marly! Get me that gun you got from the space base in Russia, that gun that fell from the moon, the one that your friend sent you from the lost city of Shangri-La, the one you found in Serbira and that gun you got from an abandoned base in Germany."

All Chell see's is Marlton pull out the thundergun, wave gun, scavenger, and wunderwaffle.

"Marly, can you fuse them for me?"

Marlton walks away for a few moments as Chell starts to fight Misty, punching, kicking and blocking every hit. He comes back moments later with the porters x2 dual wield thunderscavenger gun DG-2. Misty jumps back just as soon as Chell does a low kick to try and get her down so she can take her out.

"Sorry girl...it's over! Stew, if you want me to like you,, go hold that bitch down!"

Stew runs out from one of the test chambers and holds Chell's arms back, pinning them behind him. Misty lets out an evil laugh

"Hahahaha! One..."

She locks onto Chell.

"Two..."

She puts her hand on the trigger.

"I'm..."

She pulls the trigger and a bold of lightning shoots out and goes through Chell's body, also Stews since he was holding Chell back. Then the wave gun microwave starts to expand them both, the scavenger bullets hit Chell in the stomach, pain retching through him, his expression tells about the pain so much. As they start to heat up, Misty runs and fires the thundergun, stopping only for a moment to kiss Chell's head goodbye.

"Killing YOU!"

Their bodies float up and hit the ceiling, the scavenger bullets explode, sending body parts flying all over the room.

"Hey Marly! We got rid of Stew!"

Marlton looks at her and hugs her, smiling. Misty looks over and sees Rattman trying to run and hide, away from all the destruction.

"I don't think so!"

She fires the gun one last time, exploding him.

"Now STAY DEAD!"


End file.
